11:59
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-217 |producer(s)= |story= Brannon Braga and Joe Menosky |script= Joe Menosky |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708846 |guests=Kevin Tighe as Henry Janeway, Bradley Pierce as Jason Janeway, John Carroll Lynch as Gerald Moss, Kristina Hayes as Marci Collins, Christopher Curry as Automobile Driver and James Greene as Passerby |previous_production=Someone to Watch Over Me |next_production=Relativity |episode=VGR S05E23 |airdate=5 May 1999 |previous_release=(VGR) Someone to Watch Over Me (Overall) The Changing Face of Evil |next_release=(VGR) Relativity (Overall) When It Rains… |story_date(s)=Stardate 52840, April 22, 2375 / December 27, 2000 – January 1, 2001 / 2050 |previous_story= The Dogs of War Someone to Watch Over Me |next_story= What You Leave Behind Relativity }} Summary As Neelix presses Janeway for information about Earth's history, she reminisces about one of her ancestors, Shannon O'Donnell. Shannon was in Indiana in December of 2000 when she discovered a quaint downtown area about to be destroyed and replaced by the Millennium Gate. The world's first self-sustaining civic environment, the Gate had developers offering Henry Janeway a lot of money for his bookstore, but he wouldn't sell. Through a chance encounter when her car broke down, Shannon and Henry began working together to prevent the destruction of downtown Portage Creek. A database search uncovers a picture of Shannon and her children, which Janeway wants to frame. She explains that she grew up admiring Shannon and her bravery in building the Millennium Gate, which became the model for the first habitat on Mars. Back in 2000, Shannon is approached by Gerald Moss, one of the developers who knows her from her days of astronaut training at NASA. Knowing that Shannon recently lost her job, Moss tries to lure her to his team as consulting engineer in return for Shannon convincing Henry to give up his shop to the project. Intrigued by the experimental biosphere, Shannon tries to talk Henry into seeing the benefits of the Gate. He will hear nothing of it, however, and Shannon leaves when the two of them begin fighting. On Voyager, the crew trades stories of their family history. When Janeway asserts that Shannon did work on all the early Mars projects, Paris contradicts her. He is an expert on that subject, and he is positive there was no O'Donnell working on those projects. Further research shows Shannon did not overcome any great obstacles to build the Millennium Gate, as Janeway had believed. She was only a consulting engineer, and the sole opposition she faced was Henry, who became her husband. As Shannon prepares to leave town, and the Gate developers are about to move their plans to another city, she suddenly returns to Portage Creek to talk to Henry. Shannon reveals she has come back to be with Henry. She wants to explore the future, but he must be willing to leave the past behind. With only a minute to spare until midnight of New Year's Eve and the deadline for the Millennium Gate project, Henry agrees to rebuild his shop in the new biosphere. Janeway is disappointed Shannon was not the courageous explorer she always believed her to be, but she has no idea what her ancestor did for the town of Portage Creek, and a man scared to face the inevitable future. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Trivia # Janeway has extensive (albeit, somewhat incorrect) knowledge about Shannon O'Donnell that she said she learned at family gatherings when she was younger. In Star Trek: Voyager: Future's End (1996), she claimed she did not know anything about what her relatives were doing at the close of the 20th century. The explanation of this apparent incongruity is that O'Donnell's legend takes place during the 21st - Janeway did indeed not know what O'Donnell was up to before the Millennium Gate was built. ' Nit Central # ''Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 5:43 am: Since Janeway believed her anscestor was a famous astronuat, then why didn't Janeway ever look up information about the Martian astronauts before this? ''Mike Konczewski on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 9:05 am:'' I think I understand how Janeway could get confused about her ancestor. She said that her ancestor was an astronaut. By the 24th century, there are bound to have been a lot of astronauts. They'd be the equivalent of sailors. How many sailors can you name from the 16th century? For that matter, how many astronauts can you name from the Space Shuttle missions? As to the Millenium Gate, a project that size would have to have 1000's of employees. Janeway's ancestor was one of them; it's easy for her descedents to blow her involvement out of proportion. And let's me honest; by talking Henry into selling, she was responsible for the building of the Gate (at least in Indiana). ' # ''Hans Thielman on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 10:05 am: It wasn't a good idea for Shannon to be driving without automobile insurance coverage. She could have been ticketed and had her license suspended. Dan R. on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 5:38 pm: Why? Not all states require you have insurance. Many do. Is Indiana among them? # Why was Shannon driving a large station wagon anyway? She had no family at the time, and that type of vehicle was a gas guzzler. Given that she was unemployed, she probably should have had a more fuel efficient vehicle. Dan R. on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 5:38 pm: Well gee, since she's unemployed she should buy a brand new '01 Ford Escort! They are great on mileage and I know unemployed people can shell out a couple thousand bucks for new cars!!! ;-) She probably got that clunker because it was all she could afford. Seniram 12:39, March 10, 2018 (UTC) She could have been living out of it! # Why didn't the Millenium Gate organization simply acquire the property through eminent domain? Alternatively, the organization could have purchased vacant or undeveloped land. ScottN on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 12:32 pm: Because private entities cannot invoke eminent domain, only governmental entities. Hans Thielman on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 1:08 pm: Eminent Domain is the right of government to seize private property for public use in exchange for fair market value. Sometimes governmental entities invoke eminent domain for the benefit of private entities. For example, sports stadia are often built and financed at public expense, while a private entity, namely a sports franchise, receives the benefit. I am not certain if the Millenium Gate organization is entirely private entity anyway. Even if it were, it is possible that it make some kind of deal in exchange for Indiana government officials to exercise its eminent domain power. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager